


Middle-earth Men

by mila_mila



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Romance, ratings vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila_mila/pseuds/mila_mila
Summary: A compilation of Middle-earth drabbles, imagines, and stories. Some contain mature or sensitive themes, while others are safe for readers of all ages. Characters vary depending on the chapter, but all information is included in a summary before the actual content of the chapter.
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I have been feeling very inclined to write recently, and since I just did my annual Tolkien marathon (in which I watch all six movies back to back to back to back to back to back without stopping), I am feeling super inspired to write about some Middle Earth boys. I will be taking requests, if anyone has any. So, just message me if that is something that you're interested in. For now, I'm just gonna be writing whatever comes to me and focusing on whatever character I have feels for when I decide to write. I have no inclination of how long this is going to be haha. However, because there are definitely going to be some sensitive themes, I'll include a short summary with all of the necessary information at the top of each chapter, so that you can decide whether you want to read that chapter or skip it. The table of contents listed below will just have a list of the chapters with the character of focus listed next to it, so you know what is where.

# Table of Contents

* * *

**CH 1** \- Fili

**CH 2** \- Kili

**CH 3** \- Dwalin (+2 surprise guests)

**CH 4** \- Kili (M rated)

**CH 5** \- Haldir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** in progress ***


	2. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Fili are sweet on each other. As part of the Dwarvish courting tradition, you are engaging in a hair braiding ritual. Being a human, little do you really understand what this means for your relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Character:** Fili
> 
>  **Rating:** K (fluff)
> 
>  **Word Count:** 1845

# Braids

* * *

"Ouch, Fee. Be gentle. Just because your hair is all tangled in knots all the time doesn't mean mine is."

"Oh, sorry, love. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll try to be more gentle. And it's not my fault it gets all tangled. It's just that the wind blows so hard when we're riding. And it's not like I have a lot of time in between king training and keeping Kili out of trouble. I can't just sit down and spend hours brushing through the knots," he replied, his voice like butter.

You were sitting on Fili's silk bedspread with your legs crossed. The beautiful blonde dwarf kneeled behind you, yanking through the knots in your hair with a golden hairbrush. Whenever he would gather a clump of your hair, his fingers brushed your neck and sent shivers down your spine. His hands were always so warm and soft, despite the rough tasks they were put to work for. That is the biggest misconception people have about dwarves. Everyone thinks they are all dirty, nasty, unkempt, and rough. In reality, most of them were fairly clean and since their skin is so tough, it took far more for them to form calluses than it did for human beings. And their beards and hair were almost always clean. They took awfully good care to wash through each strand, and they even used soap to clean out the dirt.

"Alright, well...that's one hundred strokes, so I think...it's ready for braiding," he murmured. She knew he was right when she barely felt him run the brush through her locks on last time. It glided through without any friction. What a satisfying feeling.

"Don't make me look silly, please," you spoke up, glancing back at the smiling dwarf. His eyes shone with a tint of mischief.

"Don't you worry, darling, you'll look like a true Dwarven princess when I'm finished with you. Minus the beard, of course," he chuckled and went to work on your hair.

You could feel his fingers working swiftly, weaving in and out with different strands of your hair. The sides of your hair were lifted out of your face and pulled back with a mild force. His fingers brushed your neck again every once in a while, and you closed your eyes. Not long after he began braiding, Fili started to hum a Dwarvish tune. The combination of his smooth, deep voice with the softness of his movements almost put you to sleep, but the excitement of seeing the art he would create with your hair kept you awake. Fili was an excellent braider. You could tell that from his own hair and beard. You had wanted to ask him to braid your hair many times before, but since it is considered a very intimate courting ritual, you stayed away from it. When Fili suggested the idea the other day in the forest, you were absolutely thrilled. You weren't completely sure what this ritual really meant for your relationship, but you sensed it was something serious and that it could only bring you closer as a couple.

He worked swiftly and was finished in a matter of minutes. Reaching towards the two strands near your face, he secured something silver and shiny. You took the strand in your fingers and looked at the piece of jewelry. It resembled what held together the braids on his mustache, but it was much more beautiful and detailed.

"Fee, what is this?" you asked, turning around. He had sat down, starting to take the bands out of his own braids. He smiled at you warmly, and you took it as an invitation to crawl into his lap. Your hands found his chest, and his warmth radiated onto your skin. You could feel his muscles shifting as he unwound the tangled strands of blonde hair.

"It's a courting bead and part of Dwarvish tradition. When we want to court someone, we give them one of these."

"So...what you're saying is that we're courting now?" you asked, biting your lip through a smile.

"If it's a problem, I can undo the braids and-"

You quickly raised a finger to his lips. "Shut up. So why do you put it in the braids?"

"Well, once it's secured in the courting braids," his fingers grasped the braid hanging down the side of your face and he ran his thumb over the soft hair, "everyone will know that you're being courted."

"You mean the male dwarfs won't flirt with me," you clarified in a teasing tone.

"I mean that everyone will know you're mine," he said, a dark tone glinting through his eyes.

You blushed and looked away. That was another rule of Dwarvish courting that you were very familiar with. Sex. The basics were that sex was not permitted before marriage, even if you really, really loved each other. However, post-marriage, you were encouraged to have as much sex as possible. Heirs were of great importance to the Dwarvish race, boys and girls alike. That would especially be true for the line of Durin. As the wife of the prince (soon-to-be-king), you would be expected to have many children throughout your lifetime. You suspected that the Dwarvish people might feel a bit betrayed by the fact that the line of Durin would continue not with full-blooded dwarves, but with children who had mixed blood. Not much would change, other than the softening of some harsh Dwarven features. A little height might be added, but you were shorter than Fili anyway. You were honored to be carrying on the tradition of Dwarvish culture, even if you were only a Dwarf by honorary inclusion.

"So, are you gonna braid mine or not?" he looked at you expectantly, and you eagerly got up to kneel behind him.

You took the brush and started at the bottom of his mane, gently brushing through the tangles. Some were easier to fight through than others, but after quite a bit of time and effort on your part, you were finally able to untangle all the knots. To your surprise, Fili made no sound during the procedure, even when you encountered a knot bigger than Kili's left foot. You had to pull down with all your might and use both hands on the handle of the brush. You knew he was strong, but he never failed to amaze you. You purposefully ran your fingers through his hair and brushed along his neck. He shivered at your cold touch, and it made you giggle. You had to admit that you were a little nervous. He was a better braider than you, and you had admitted it to him beforehand. Gently, you took a clump of his hair in your hands and began to place one strand over the other until you came up with four plaits. You braided those plaits together, adding in some extra strands here and there. Finally, you reached out for the courting bead that exactly matched yours. He placed it into your hand, and kissed your fingers. Smiling, you clasped the bead around the end of the braid, and took a deep breath. Hopping off of the bed, you went to get the hand mirror from your desk. When you used it with your full-length mirror, you could see the beautiful plaits Fili had given you. Your mouth fell open at the sight of them.

"Oh Fee! They're absolutely stunning. They are so very beautiful," you said, touching around to feel them.

"I'm glad you like them, lass."

When you looked at him, he was smiling widely at you.

"Well, my turn to look, then," he said, standing and reaching for the mirror.

You dodged him, suddenly extremely embarrassed at the terrible plaits you had given him. He chuckled and lunged for it again. You were too fast. Now it had become a game, and neither one of you liked to lose. For the next five minutes, Fili chased you around the small room as you dodged him, holding the mirror far away from your body. As you were trying to weave around the bed, your foot caught on the post and you went flailing towards the ground. To your surprise, Fili caught you and brought you up to his chest. Breathing heavily, you looked up into his crystal blue eyes, lit up by the soft smile on his face.

"It can't possibly be that bad," he said, leaning down.

As soon as your lips connected, your eyes closed, and you dropped the mirror. Your arms wound around his neck, pulling him down to you. His found your waist and pulled you even closer. He was a wonderful kisser. When he pulled back, you slowly opened your eyes. They were heavy with the drug that was your Fili, and you felt as though you had just woken up from a long, warm nap. Quickly, he released you and rushed to pick up the mirror and look at his hair. You gasped at his betrayal and laughed. He shot you an amused look.

"Love, these braids are wonderful. Why on earth would you try to hide them from me?"

You rolled your eyes, knowing he would lie to protect your feelings even if they were terrible.

"You have to say that, because we're courting."

"They're absolutely perfect, just like my lady," he put the mirror down and grabbed your waist again. Your hands rested on his chest, and you swayed ever so slightly from side to side. "Also...I may have lied to you about the braiding ritual."

"What do you mean?" you looked up at him. You saw that hint of mischief in his eyes again. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he scratched his neck, "it actually means that we're married...not just courting..."

Your eyes widened. Yes, you wanted to marry Fili, but you also wanted to live a little before then. You weren't quite ready for carrying out a pregnancy every two years yet. You must have looked ridiculous, standing there with your mouth hanging open.

"Wait...wait can we undo...we have to...I'm not ready to..."

Fili blurted out laughing, and your expression turned to anger very quickly.

"I'm joking! We're not married, just courting. I promise. Don't worry love," he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

You sprung forwards, knocking him to the ground. You gave him several playful slaps on the chest and a couple of gentle punches before he began to tickle you relentlessly. After rolling around on the ground for some time, you settled into his side, the hint of a smile on his face.

"Fili, you are such a pain in my arse," you spoke, punching him once more. He giggled and turned to look at you.

"I love you," he said, his smile fading, replaced with a look of passion. You reached up to touch his face, moving one of his braids out of the way.

"And I love you."

And with that confirmation, he kissed you once more, the braids you gave each other spreading across the floorboards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this first one! It was a cute one that I've been interested in writing for a while now, so I'm glad I finally got my sh** together to sit down and write it haha!
> 
> xx mila :)


	3. Peaches, Strawberries, and Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you were gone at the market, Kili made a little birthday surprise for you. Turns out that he's not the best in the kitchen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Character:** Kili 
> 
> **Rating:** M (lead-up to smut, but no smut included...this time ;))
> 
>  **Word Count:** 1422

# Peaches, Strawberries, and Cake

* * *

Your fingers grazed along the soft skin of the peaches that were stacked on top of each other. It was springtime in Dale, and the markets were blossoming with beautiful flowers, green plants, and delicious fruits and vegetables. You had come down to grab some fresh ingredients for a lovely dinner that evening. Kili had also agreed to learn some cooking tips from you, so that if you were ever apart for some reason, he would be able to feed himself. Now that Fili was married and living off with his new wife, Kili would have to learn some serious life skills since he didn't have his older brother to look after him any more. As his fiancee, it was your responsibility to give those to him. Or at least to help him along the way. You had already taught him how to sew, garden, and wash his clothes. The next step was to help him along with cooking. You had planned out a delicious dinner and desert, taken from recipes that your mother taught you how to make a long time ago. For the dessert, however, you would need some of these peaches.

"I'll take three of these, please," you spoke up, smiling at the clerk behind the counter.

She nodded and picked up three peaches, putting them into a small sack and handing them over. You handed her the coins and thanked her. On the way out, you passed a stall with some strawberries. Strawberries weren't native to this side of Middle Earth, and you were thrilled to see them. You knew that strawberries were Killi's favorite fruit, so you stopped and bought a handful to bring back to him. Walking back to your house, you were excited to get to give your gift to Kili. They could serve as a reward for all of his hard work. You put your key into the lock and turned, entering the house.

"Kili! I'm ho-" you gasped at the sight of the kitchen. Kili was standing there, covered in powdery white flour. There were puddles of flour all over the floor, with splashed batter on the walls and counter. A cracked egg was laying in the middle of the dining room table. Not to mention that it smelled like burnt pastry everywhere in the room. The smell was so heavy it made you cough.

"Kili! What in the name of Durin is going on here?" you asked, putting your packages down and approaching him.

He smiled sheepishly, brushing some of the flour from his face.

"I...erm...had a bit of an accident...it would seem," he replied, scratching his head and looking around.

"A bit? It looks like you had several major accidents. I was only gone for half an hour! What did you do?!"

"Well I was trying to bake a cake for you to thank you for everything that you've done over the last few weeks. You've already helped me so much more than you know, and I wanted to do something nice for you. And I know that cake is your favorite dessert, so I just thought that I could...well I didn't think it would be too hard."

"Kili, that is so sweet," you said, walking up and reaching for him. He showed his palms to you. They were covered in egg guts and stained red. "What happened to your hands?"

"I was mashing some cherries, and...it didn't go well. Oh, and I was also trying to crack an egg. It's so difficult. How do you do it?"

You rubbed your hands on your face, looking at the child in front of you. All of a sudden, you started coughing again.

"Is something burning?"

When you looked to the stove, there was a small stream of black smoke coming out of the pot.

"KILI!" you pointed towards the door leading out to the well that you drew your water from. He ran out quickly and got some water. While he was outside, you opened all the windows and doors in the house, trying to air out the smoke before it blinded and/or suffocated you both. Kili splashed some water on the stove and the smoke died down quite a bit. You both leaned over to see a blackened, wet blob that might have once been a cake. It smelled like death. You had Kili take it outside and throw it out into the forest.

You started to scrub around the kitchen, first picking up the cracked egg shells and dropped spoons that littered the floor. Then, you scrubbed the counters, while Kili swept up the flour that was everywhere. Now that the kitchen was cleaned up, it was on to job two.

"Well, now it's time to get you all cleaned up," you said, laughing at him. "You look like an orc with that flour all over your face."

"Well, we can't have that can we?" he said, leaning in to kiss you. You leaned back, not wanting flour all over your clothes. "Oh...ouch."

He put a hand to his chest and acted like he was deeply hurt by you. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips down to yours, wrapping your arms around his neck. His snaked around your waist and pulled you into him. What started as an innocent kiss quickly turned into more as he reached down and curled his fingers into your bum. Your hands found his hair and tangled into his dark brown locks. His tongue grazed your bottom lip and you opened your mouth wide enough for him to come into you. He turned his head to the side so that he could reach you better, and your hand slipped to his jawline. You ran the tips of your fingers over the hard stubble on his cheek. You knew that your lips would be chapped after this. He pulled back, and your body ached for him to come closer again.

"You're still not forgiven," he whispered, giving you one last kiss.

"Oh please," you smacked his arm playfully, "Let's go clean you up," you said, taking his arm and dragging him to the bathroom. You helped him undress and step into the running water. You watched as the soft powder turned into a milky substance that dripped down his body. Your eyes couldn't help but travel down his figure, stopping to peek at some things in some places.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked, smirking hard at you. You rolled your eyes and crossed your hands over your chest.

"Well...it's not bad, but I'm thinking about exchanging it for a newer model," you bit your lip and smirked, looking at your fingernails.

He practically growled as he reached out and pulled you towards him.

"Kili! I'm still fully dressed!"

"Why?" he asked, the smirk returning. You rolled your eyes.

"Because someone didn't their job," you said, hinting that you wanted him to undress you. His hands worked quicker than they ever have before, pulling the straps, cloth, and lace from your skin. Once you were there, totally in the nude, you thought of something.

"Wait! I have a surprise for you!" you said, dashing into the other room. Avoiding the windows the best that you could, you grabbed the sack of strawberries and carried it into the bathroom. You seductively put one into your mouth and entered the bathroom, biting the tip of the strawberry off and letting the sweet taste fill your mouth. You smirked as you saw his eyes grow cloudy and dark. He wanted you, and you knew it. "They had strawberries at the market. And they are delicious."

"You're delicious..." he muttered. You giggled.

"What was that?" you asked, coming closer but stopping just out of his reach.

His eyes fell on your chest as he gave a longing look towards them.

"You're delicious," he repeated, his tone growing dark as he reached out for you. He pulled you into the water and wound his arms around you. You smiled, moving a strand of hair away from his face.

"How delicious am I?" you baited him, running a finger down his jawline.

He bit his lip and nipped at your nose. You giggled.

"I love you, idiot," you said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you," he replied, kissing your forehead. He brought you into his warm embrace under the water of the shower, and you knew that this is where you wanted to be for the rest of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** This one got a little ~ steamy ~ lol, but still not explicit yet. Maybe soon : P
> 
> xx mila


	4. Yes, Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ori are the babies of the company, and you have some questions about love, romance, and...other things. Your adoptive father Dwalin (and another guest) sit down to try and help you understand better. You soon find out, however, that the two older dwarves have very different opinions on the subject...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Character:** Dwalin
> 
> **Rating:** K+ (for mentions of french kissing)
> 
> **Word Count:** 1089

# Yes, Dad

* * *

"I don't think that's how it works, Ori..."

You and your best friend, Ori, were talking about romance, relationships, love, and other similar stuff. Since both of you were so young and had spent most of your lives trying to keep up with your older siblings, neither of you had really had any opportunities to date. That meant that neither of you had experienced real love or been in a committed relationship. Although you had heard stories, received tips, and talked to older members of the company (Fili and Kili were notorious for oversharing details of their romantic lives). While it was all helpful information, you had to admit that you didn't really understand it all that well.

"Well, then, I don't know how it works. There doesn't seem to be a very casual way of slipping your tongue into someone else's mouth, now does there?"

You giggled, shaking your head.

"No. There certainly doesn't..."

"What are you two talking about?" Dwalin said.

You had always sort of seen Dwalin as a father figure since the death of your own father so long ago. Your biological father had been working in the mines when a cave-in occurred. They couldn't rescue him in time and he left you and your mother alone. Although your mother loved you greatly, the grief was simply too much for her. She died not long after of a broken heart. Ever since the day of her funeral, Dwalin had sort of taken you in. While Ori's mother had lived until old age, he was just the fatherly type and tended to look after Ori as well.

"Just...romance things," you said, blushing at the thought of your adopted father overhearing you. The last thing in the world you wanted was him to know that your mind wandered into the realm of adult romances and...other things.

"Well, what kind of romance things?" he grunted as he took a seat on a nearby rock.

You and Ori gave each other a tentative look before he spoke up.

"You don't have to be afraid to ask me about romance, kiddos," Dwalin said, leaning forward and smiling warmly.

"Mahal knows that he's had his fair share of ladies," Gloin added in, bumping Dwalin with his hip and sitting down next to him.

"What does that mean?" you asked, looking at Dwalin with wide eyes.

"Oh this man right here had many, many girlfriends back in the day."

"Really? Dad, you never told me that!"

"Oh he was quite the ladies man...when he had hair," Gloin said, roaring with laughter.

"Well at least I had some girlfriends. Unlike someone I know," he said, elbowing Gloin in the stomach. "What is it that you'd like to know about romance?"

"Well..." you looked at Ori and shrugged. "We were just talking about kissing."

"Just kissing? What about it? You just press your lips onto-"

You held up your hands to signal for a stop.

"No, no. We know about that, dad. We were talking about a different type of kissing."

"Oh..um, well...what er-what type of kissing?"

Your cheeks grew hot. This was a bad idea. To your surprise, Ori spoke up.

"Well, kissing with tongues..." he sounded like a small, frightened lamb.

"Oh...well, yes that is important. And that's simple! It really is," Dwalin seemed very animated for such a touchy subject, "So what you do is, start kissing normally. Then, when the moment feels right, just stick your tongue in their mouth! Gently, though. As gently as possible. Imagine...a snake slithering into a cave. That's what you're going for."

"Are you high on pipeweed? That's not how it's done. For mahal's sake. What you do is when you're kissing, you just shove it in. You don't take your time, swirling your tongue around. Unless, of course, you want spit hanging out of your mouth while you're trying to be romantic. Shoving is the best way to use your tongue when you kiss. And that's that."

At this point, you and Ori were extremely confused. Not only did both dwarves give you completely opposite answers, but they were both quite old and...out of date in terms of romance. From what you remember Fili and Kili saying, neither of those options seemed right...

"No. You graze your tongue against the other person's lips and wait for them to open their mouth. Then you slide your tongue in. That's the only way to do it," Bifur suddenly appeared from nowhere. It was still strange to hear him speak in the common tongue. At some point during your journey with Bilbo, the axe that was stuck in his forehead was dislodged. To all of the company's surprise, Bifur gained the ability to speak in the common tongue. Even though he had said very little since then, he did intervene when he deemed it important or necessary. You turned around to face him, just in time to see a beautiful dwarf hook onto his arm and waltz away with him.

"She had to be at least...a hundred years younger than him," you heard Dwalin murmur.

"How does he still do that? Even without the axe. I used to think that was what gave him the charm. Now, I'm just confused," Gloin added, scratching his beard.

"Maybe it's because he actually knows how to kiss with his tongue...and you two don't?" you spoke up, shrugging towards the older dwarves. Dwalin's face had the look of utter betrayal on it, and Gloin just looked sad.

"I hate to admit it, old pal," Gloin said, smacking Dwalin's knee. "But I think the lass might be right. Well for me, it really doesn't matter. I'm married already and have kin. For you...well, good luck."

He smacked Dwalin's back as he got up and laughed as he left. Ori smiled at you before leaving to get some dinner. You and Dwalin were left alone. He stood up and gestured for you to come stand under his arm. As you walked towards the house you shared, his arm rested around your shoulders.

"Hey dad," you spoke, and he hummed in response. "Thanks for being so cool about all this. I know it must be...weird for you to think about."

"It's part of my job as your dad to take care of you. Anyways, I suppose it's good that you actually learned how to do that. I love you, but I don't want you living in my house forever, now do I?"

You gave him a playful punch and a chuckle as you went inside. Dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** This one was a little different! but it was really cute and fun! requested by Freya's Dragon (i hope you like it!)
> 
> xx mila


	5. Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the company takes a night of rest, you and your lover Kili stumble upon some hot springs. They are just far enough away from the campsite that you two can have a little fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Character:** Kili 
> 
> **Rating:** M (its smut, basically)
> 
>  **Word Count:** 1230

# Hot Springs

* * *

"Are we stopping soon? My legs are absolutely aching, and I can't walk much longer," Ori's voice sounded from the back of the line.

You had been travelling on foot for several days, ever since the ponies ran off, and you were exhausted. Fortunately, being a human meant that you had a little more energy and had to work a little less hard to take each step. Every one step for you was about one and a half for your dwarven companions.

"I agree. We should rest," Balin said from the opposite end of the train.

"We can stop in that clearing up ahead and rest for the night," Thorin said, after a deep sigh. The expression on his face said that he was annoyed by the company's inability to walk without tiring.

Nonetheless, you all settled into the clearing, spreading your items and paraphernalia all over the ground. Shortly after, there was a fire going and the sun was quickly setting, turning the earth around you golden. You stood up and stretched, deciding to go wandering until you found something interesting. As you walked further and further into the woods, you heard something crack behind you. Stopping dead in your tracks, your eyes widen. Slowly turning around, you search for the source of the sound, following in the direction you thought it came from. As you crept along, your eyes scanned the woods around you.

"Ahh!" you screamed as someone's hands wrapped around your torso. Struggling to look up, you see Kili smiling down at you with a stupid grin.

You angrily pull away and slap him.

"Kili! Why would you do that?! You scared me!" you yelled, as he laughed. You started on your way again, folding your arms over your chest.

"Sorry, love. I couldn't help it. Just having some fun," he responded, wiping a tear from his eye. You rolled your eyes in response, as heat started to crawl onto your skin.

Furrowing your eyebrows, you stepped forward until it got warmer and warmer. As you pulled back some branches of a tree, your eyes widened.

"Kili! Look! Hot springs!" you said excitedly. He peeked into the warm oasis and smiled.

"Let's go!" you said, grabbing his hand and pulling him past the trees and into the hidden space.

You circled around to look at the spots of water, dipping your finger in to test the temperature.

"Oh this is perfect temperature..." your speech fades away, as you strip your tunic and shoes off.

"What are you...? Oh..."

You looked up to see a smirking Kili. He hadn't realized that you were taking your clothes off, but now that he did, you knew he was interested.

"Well, come on, then," you said, gesturing towards his clothes that were very much still on his body. He held his hands up defensively but started to undress anyway.

A few moments later, you found yourselves basking in the warmth of the hot springs, tucked away in Kili's arm. His skin was soft and warm, and you wanted to bask in it. He kissed the top of your head as your eyes closed. Soon, you felt his finger under your chin as he pulled you to his mouth. Your lips moved together, softly, slowly, wonderfully. When you pulled back, your eyes fluttered open to see a dark-eyed Kili. His expression told you all you needed to know about his intentions for the next bit.

"You know...we're all alone, out here. We're far enough away from the rest of the company..."

His thoughts trailed off as you kissed him hard, pushing him back against the wall of the hot spring and crawling on top of his lap. You took his face in your hands and hungrily kissed him. His hands found their way to your waist and gripped hard as he angled his face and brushed your bottom lip with his tongue. As his hands ran up your back, goosebumps covered your body. He noticed and wound his arm around your waist, laying you down into the warm water. You couldn't help but sigh into his mouth, making him smile. You shuddered as his hand worked its way down your side, grazing your naked skin. He stopped at your bum and squeezed hard, making you gasp into him. He took this opportunity to slide his warm tongue into your mouth. Your hands tangled in his hair as his fingers moved to feel your core. They brushed over your nub, and you squirmed underneath him.

"We don't have much time. Someone will be wondering where we've gone," you murmured against his hungry lips. He moved to your neck, and his breath was hot when he spoke.

"I guess we'd better get started then. He started to suck, nibble, and pull at the skin on your neck. You wriggled beneath him, moaning softly. One of his hands gently spread your legs apart and tickled your inner thigh. You couldn't help but smile at the sensation of the warm water. As he smirked against the side of your neck, he slid a finger into you. You breathed out at the pleasurable pain. He gently added one more before starting to pump in and out of you. Your hips started to move in rhythm with him, and your stomach clenched.

Even though you and Kili had been together for about three years and had already made love twice, you were still getting used to his touch and the sensations that accompanied the experience. You had learned very quickly that Kili knows his way around a female, and that it never took much for him to break you down, especially if he treated your neck while he touched you.

As he continued to move in and out of you, you found your back arching and hips wiggling around his finger. He added one more and increased his speed, making you bend forward into the crook of his neck. You nibbled on his earlobe and reached down to touch him. He was already extremely hard in your hand. You pumped your hand along his shaft, increasing speed as you went along. You tickled the tip with your finger, and he grunted...no, growled. You chuckled in his ear, biting it again. Your attention was drawn back to yourself as he rammed into you harder. You couldn't help but gasp, moan, and rub him harder. He hissed through his teeth and moaned back at you in response.

"Oh...Kili...I-" that was all you got out, before you felt your stomach clench hard and then release, all of the pleasure overwhelming you. Not long after, he finished as well, shuddering a little in your hands. As you both relaxed, you tried to slow your breathing.

You closed your eyes and basked in each other for the moment. Once you were calm enough, you pulled back and looked at him, beaming. His finger traced your jawline and cheekbone as he pulled you in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

You softly kissed again but were interrupted by a voice not far off.

"Kili? Y/N? Oh! Are those hot springs I see in the distance?!"

You both snapped to attention, struggling to get out of the springs and get your clothes on before someone walked in on you both. You found yourselves laughing so hard that your stomachs hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Short, sweet, and to the point. I'm glad I could finally do an explicit one! requested by Freya's Dragon (thank you and enjoy!)
> 
> xx mila


	6. Strong Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the daughter of King Théoden and princess of Rohan. You are taking refuge at Helm's Deep when a handsome elf appears to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Character:** Haldir 
> 
> **Rating:** K+ (romantic)
> 
>  **Word Count:** 1052
> 
>  **A/N:** This is set in an AU in which Haldir survives Helm's Deep (cause let's be honest thats the way we all want it to be). Elvish is in italics (im soo sorry if the translations are incorrect/wonky but i am lame and get my translations from online sources lol). English Translations are listed at the beginning for convenience and so they don't interrupt the fic. Enjoy!
> 
> **ELVISH ALERT:** _mae g'ovannen_ = welcome || _hiril vuin_ = my lady

# Strong Woman

* * *

"That is no orc horn," Legolas says, snapping to attention.

Along with Aragorn and Gimli, you follow the elf outside to see that he was certainly right. A large group of elves were marching into Helm's Deep, their faces mysteriously shadowed by their deep blue cloaks. The elf who you assumed to be the leader was speaking with King Théoden. He was extremely handsome with white blonde hair and confident look about him. He smiled when he looked towards you, and you couldn't help but blush.

"We come to honor that allegiance," he said, his voice like silk.

" _Mae g'ovannen_ ," Aragorn said, approaching the elf and giving a welcoming gesture.

To your surprise, he pulls the elf into a hug. Although he seems surprised at first, the elf hugs Aragorn back, a contented smile forming on his features.

"You are most welcome," Aragorn continued. The elf looked towards you with an expression as if to ask your name. Aragorn glanced back at you and suddenly understood.

"Haldir of Lórien, this is Y/N, daughter of King Théoden and princess of Rohan," he introduced you, and you gave a slight bow of your head.

The elf did the same, the ghost of a smile dancing on his beautiful lips. Again, you felt yourself blushing just the slightest bit. You planned to try and speak with him later.

Things got a bit chaotic for the next bit as everyone tried to figure out where they should stand and what they should do. Since your father preferred that you didn't fight alongside the men - to the great dismay of both you and your cousin Éowyn - both of you were expected to stay with the women and children in the underground cellars.

In the short time of calm before the battle, however, you chose to spend your time at the top of the wall, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the chilled wind on your neck.

" _Hiril vuin_ ," a voice behind you startled you. Turning, you saw the handsome elf with an extended hand as a greeting to you. You bowed your head, trying to be as graceful and elegant as possible.

"I did not mean to startle you. For that I must apologize," he said, approaching you.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," you said, smiling at him. Silence settled as you looked out to the plains below you. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him lean against the top of the wall. "It's hard to believe that all of this silence and clean air will soon be filled with the sound of screams and the stench of death."

"It is a difficult place to be. It is certainly too barbaric a place for such a beautiful and honorable woman like yourself."

Your cheeks flushed, and you tried to hide a smile that invaded your face anyway.

"Even so, I cannot imagine how it feels to have the power to fight for one's beliefs. To be able to protect something so important, save lives, change the world. I just wish I could experience that…"

"If I may, what is it that stops you?"

You looked at him and found a spark in his eyes. He looked genuinely interested in your answer. You were shocked, to be honest. No one besides Éowyn had ever given you the time of day when it came to your desire to fight. Your father and cousins just blew you off, as if it was a whim that would just blow away with the wind one day. You were pleased at his willingness to accept you as a female fighter.

"Well, truthfully, my father. I wish more than anything that he would let me fight. I know that I can do it and do it well. I know that he's just worrying about me and trying to protect me, but…I'm so much stronger than he realizes," you said, picking at some dirt underneath your fingernail.

You felt his warm hand laying over your own, and your eyes jumped down to confirm the sensation.

"I can tell that you are strong. From the way you speak to the way you carry yourself," he said, and you looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "You are truly an amazing woman. I can see that even from what little time we've spent together."

You flushed again.

"Thank you," you replied, glancing quickly down at his lips.

He gently placed a hand on your cheek and the sudden warmth made you shiver. But the gentleness of his touch also made you close your eyes. You felt his soft lips brush yours and slowly kissed him. His nose touched yours, giving you the sensation of utter closeness. The air between you was cold when he finally pulled away, resting his chin on your forehead.

You stayed like that for what seemed like mere seconds, before a threatening horn bellowed from the distance. Your heart fell as you realized what that meant.

"It is time," he voiced your thoughts out loud. You took a deep breath and nodded, compulsively wrapping your arms around his waist. You had only met him a few hours ago, and yet it felt like you had known him your whole life. After a few seconds, he pulled back and looked down at you.

"If I have anything to say about it, you shall fight alongside me the next time there is a battle," he said, releasing his hold on you. "I could use a strong woman by my side. I've lived a long time without one."

You chuckled, a thought suddenly occurring to you.

"Haldir…how old are you?"

He paused, as if trying to recall his own age. He turned back to you, a smirk on his face.

"Old."

You chuckled and hugged him again, breathing him in as much as you could.

" _I faer nîn nínia aden a-govedinc_ , Y/N," he whispered against your forehead before giving you a soft peck between your eyebrows.

"What does that mean?" you asked, pulling away to look up at him

"My heart shall weep until I see you again," he said, tracing your jawline with his finger. Warmth swelled into your heart, and you reached up to touch his hand.

"And so shall mine," you replied, placing your hand over his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** eeeee haldir! i so wish that he would have survived :( it's so sad that he dies so needlessly but it's fine (esp. since he's not even in the two towers book lmfao) anyway, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to request, you can message me here or hit up my tumblr - legolas-green-leaf! thanks!
> 
> xx mila :)


End file.
